Thinking
by Fantasize
Summary: I like to come up here to think. Sometimes it's to get away from the world, other times just for the sake of thinking. I like to be alone when I think. But today, someone just wasn't letting me do that.


_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto.**

I like to come up here to think.

Most days it's when I'm in a bad mood, and I just need to get away from the world for a while. Sometimes it's because I need to think for the sake of thinking. I have to sort out my thoughts often, and staring at clouds like Shikamaru does helps, strangely enough. I like to lie on my back, feel the cool breeze go by, and feel as if, for a moment, the world was standing still. No more annoying voices clamoring on. The noise of the city is way below me, simmering down to a murmur.

I like to be alone when I think.

But this time, someone wasn't letting me do that.

It was another lazy, warm afternoon. I decided to go up to my special place on the rooftop of that clothing store. And no, I wasn't trespassing—I knew the owner. So, as I was saying. I was just settling back to enjoy the light breeze that that place always seemed to have, when all of a sudden…

Bang!

I glanced up; I'd almost fallen asleep. Some kid had probably thrown a rock at the roof. Shrugging, I yawned and slowly closed my eyes again. I was just drifting off into a nice dream when, again…

Bang!

I frowned. Who was doing that?! Standing up angrily, I brushed myself off and stomped over to the edge of the railing. " Hey! What are you doing down there?!"

" What are you doing up _there_?" was the saucy reply.

Well, he had it coming. " Shut up! All I've been trying to do is get some rest, and some stupid, stupid person like _you_—" I blinked. I'd finally looked down at the offender, pointing an accusing finger at him. And I realized whom I was talking to.

" Yes? Like me?" He looked amused.

" S-Sasuke! W-what were you doing down there?" My voice sounded small and weak, even to me.

He laughed. " Like I said, what are you doing up there?"

He was so frustrating sometimes, this Sasuke Uchiha. Who did he think he was, anyway? I sighed. There wasn't much use arguing with him; it wasn't getting anyone anywhere. "I was thinking." Immediately regretting my thoughtless reply, I blushed. "I-I mean…I was…doing a project. Yeah. On clouds."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore my sorry excuse for a cover-up. "Thinking? Of what?"

"Um…nothing much." It's none of your business!

"I see."

I nodded, and waited a couple moments. He didn't say anything. " Well, I'm going to go back now."

He shrugged. " Suit yourself."

I was just settling back _again _when all of a sudden, _he_, of all people, came and poked me in the eye.

No, seriously.

Luckily, my eye was closed, or I would've gone blind…I think.

Poke.

Ow.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"What are you trying to do?!!!" I jumped up, much angrier than before. "Honestly! I'd think that you'd have better things to do than bother someone while they're just trying to rest, then trying to poke their eye out—"

He laughed.

I stopped and blinked a couple times, utterly shocked. Sasuke _laughed?_ Sasuke Uchiha, the Avenger, the one who never smiled—he just _laughed? _What was the world coming to?

Sasuke's trademark smirk came back. "You're interesting, Hyuuga."

I didn't know why, but a faint blush suddenly spread across my cheeks. " W-What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled; another wonder that was second only to his laughter. Stepping closer, he leaned until his mouth was level to my ear, as if he were telling me a secret.

"It means that I like you."

My eyes widened until—well, until they couldn't get any wider. Before I knew it, my entire face was red, and I nearly felt like fainting. This wasn't supposed to be happening! This wasn't supposed to be Sasuke confessing his love for me—it was supposed to be Naruto! No, this was all wrong…" I-I-I…S-Sasuke…I d-don't know what you m-mean."

The boy who turned crazy pulled back slightly, only to grin. "Oh, I'm sure you do." And with that, he stole my first kiss.

Darn you, Sasuke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** My first oneshot—well fanfic, really. So please be easy on me! All comments/critique are welcome, especially constructive criticism. I apologize for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. I'm also sorry if the characters are OOC…Sasuke was much harder to write about than I thought. Thanks for reading!


End file.
